User talk:LillyCrystal1
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 18:09, 21 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hi Saw your edit and felt like sending you a nonautomated greeting. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey there! I just wanted to say I have read all of your comic pages of My Big Fat Fake Wedding and I love it!!! so funny! and you are a very talented young person! keep up the great work! You can portray the characters very well! good work! ~Disneygirl94 Actually...... Actually..I am not on Deviantart. Lol I just get on there often so I can see what new drawings you have done! and I am glad I got in contact with you because if you would not mind I would like to request some P&F art. So keep it up! ~Disneygirl94 Really? really?! how did you find out about my comic? :D I was scanning on Deviantart one day when I just wanted to see what was new of Phineas and Ferb and I came across it. From then on I began to love it and I now go to it everyday to see if you did anything new. Oh yeah and on fanon wiki I also have a story called Old Friend From britain with also on my blog a couple pics. :D Your very welcome! oh and will you check out my story and blog and let me know what you think? thanks! HI! hi, LOVE your drawings!! they're soooooo cool!! especialy love My Big Fat Fake Wedding. it's awsome! when are ya gonna update on it?? i've been waiting for soo long!! sorry... sorry, forgot my signature. go on my page and you'll see what my user name would be if i was a user. i wish i was! (ps, love Perrnessa, and Perrittany, a Fannon couple. Perry and Brittany, a teenaged girl in this story i'm making up :)) 19:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC)